User blog:Johndoe-m9/Gerald Stewart
“''Chief, I have gathered new information on the lead suspect.” - Gerald Stewart Gerald Stewart; Age: 31, Height: 5'9", Weight: 195 lbs, Blood: AB+ (Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough Police Department Chief's Second-in-Command Appearance: Gerald has pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes and is clean-shaven from all parts of his body. He wears rectangular vantablack glasses, a formal and fully buttoned black suit with gold stars on the shoulders, a white collared shirt, a silver tie and belt, and bronze plated and polished shoes. He also wears an ID on the right side of his jacket along with a police badge and a gun holstered to his left. Gerald usually wears an earpiece and carries a walkie-talkie on the left side of his jacket. His dialogue words are white and have formal punctuation like Blank’s. After obtaining his Stand, Gerald unbuttons his suit jacket, revealing four red, blue, green, and yellow arrows in a counter-clockwise position on his shirt, referencing his Stand. Personality: Gerald is a silent man indifferent and neutral to the public, but shows a sense of loyalty and protection to the city. His only friend is Diane Parker, his only superior who orders him to investigate high-profile cases that require only his involvement and keep an eye out on police officers. Like some of the public, Gerald directly opposes people with superpowers no matter if they’re natural or not as he sees them as an impending threat, which also adds on to his suspicion to the Conspiracy Crusaders. He also doesn’t seem to become annoyed to people who are too slow to respond to his questions or if they become annoying, but he may become irritated and frustrated of they attempt to make him fail his mission. If given the mission, Gerald is always focused on it and is unwilling to give when he’s given the chance. After being rescued and later receiving his Stand via DISC, Gerald begins to have second thoughts of the Crusaders and eventually warms up on them, wanting to forgive them for his suspicions. Despite that, he still keeps his serious and unassuming demeanor and is the least active in the team’s activities. He also acts the voice of reason for the group and is very perceptive of things. However, Gerald can possess a humorously ironic side when in a troubling or awkward situation. “''Your actions have no effect. They are instead mine.” - Reverse Card Reverse Card's Appearance: Reverse Card (リバース・カード)is a white humanoid has a similar build and height as Gerald. He has black hair and brown eyes like his User and wears a red armor that extends to the back of his head with blue leggings, green and yellow arm guards that both alternate between colors. He also has a black circle on the chest area and four red, blue, green, and yellow arrows moving counter-clockwise. Reverse Card's Personality: Like his User, Reverse Card is calm, focused, serious, perceptive, and straightforward when utilized. He also has self-preservation, as it automatically protects the user from attacks. His Stand Cry is, “ORA ORA ARA ORA ORA ARA ORA...!” Being a Sentient Stand, he is referred to by male pronouns. Powers and Abilities: Gerald is shown to have plenty of years of experience as a detective when working on cases, being able to re-construct the crime scene, notice slight details of somebody, and easily examine and determine the clue without needing to analyze it. Gerald is also proficient in firearms and kickboxing as the latter brings less stress and damage to his body. With Reverse Card, Gerald’s strength, speed, durability, and agility has considerably increased to rival and be on par with other powerful close-ranged Stands at a 10 meter range. While Reverse Card is considered standard and bland by others, he actually has a special ability: to automatically imitate and send back an ability used by the enemy, which is very unpredictable if they try to do a different attack or the same one again, similar to reverse cards used in UNO. This also allows Gerald to gain knowledge of the attack and counter it from now on, but memory manipulating gadgets or powers and any damage to the hippocampus can drain him of the knowledge. While the reverse psychology power makes Gerald seemingly invincible, the Stand is only limited to 20 counters per day and won’t fare well against those with powers that affect the environment. Reverse Card's Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C (10 meters), Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: E) Trivia *Gerald bears a resemblance to Connor, a protagonist in Detroit: Become Human. *Although Reverse Card is not named after any type of music like most Stand Users, he is named after the reverse card in UNO, referencing his reverse psychology ability. Category:Blog posts